


Operation Keith and Lance's First Date!

by dreaming_is_believing2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Date, Fluff that could potentially kill you, M/M, Mcmullet, klance, not related to S8 at all, title inspired by OHSHC episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_is_believing2/pseuds/dreaming_is_believing2
Summary: This was it. Keith was finally going to ask Lance out on a date, since enough time had passed since he and Allura went out, so it didn't seem inapporpriate if he had asked him out when the wound was still fresh. Little does he know that the Sharpshooter was trying to get the courage to ask Mullet out as well. But when the date actually happens, will it go well?





	Operation Keith and Lance's First Date!

Shiro walked in the training deck to find Keith fighting a training simulator robot with his Blade of Marmora blade rather than with his bayard. The doors closed behind him and he slowly walked towards his little brother figure. The Black Paladin wasn't even noticing him and just continued to train. Once the training sequence was completed, Shiro finally spoke up.

"Soooooo, today's the day Keith!" The one with the robot arm didn't clear his throat, which caused him to jump. This caused him to drop the blade, causing Kosmo (who was asleep on the other side of the room) to lift his head. 

"Jesus Shiro!" Keith catches his breath. "Why do you think I'm in here! I'm terrified!" Shiro wasn't suprised by this statement however, it was common knowledge to everyone that one of the ways to know Keith is nervous is when he's training rather then facing the nervousness head on. 

But the thing that Keith is nervous about doing is something totally normal, Shiro remembers that feeling all too well. 

"You've figured out the perfect way to do it, right?" Shiro eyed his little brother. "This is him after all." 

"You don't think I know this!" The emo rolled his eyes while Kosmo walks over to them. "I've never done this before, Shiro! What if he says no?" Keith goes onto his knees to pet his pet wolf, which helped ease him a little. Why was Keith nervous? Well, he was finally ready to ask Lance McClain out on a date. (No duh, otherwise why would this be happening?) But because he has never really gone out with anyone, he wasn't exactly sure as to how this works.

He has liked Lance for a super long time, but after Allura and Lance broke up, the Cuban boy was a mess and wouldn't really open up to anyone. But now that it had been three years, Allura had recently started dating Romelle, her finally being able to move on. Lance however, seemed like he was ready to date again, but Keith wasn't sure. 

"Oh c'mon, Keith! Lance has been staring at you nonstop lately, you need to stop chickening out and just ask him!" Shiro teased, which is typically a rare thing. 

~With Lance and Hunk~

"You've seen our new show right?" Hunk asked his best friend in their dorm room. Lance looked up from his mug and nodded. The food lover soon started to ramble on about all the stuff that they got wrong in the show. What he didn't realize was that Lance wasn't really listening to him at all. He was feeling down about something, and Hunk wasn't really noticing this at all. 

But the moment his friend brought up a potential romance between Keith and Allura, that set Lance off. 

"Keith and Allura! No way! It should Keith and Lance!" Hunk just takes the out of nowhere rage well though, as Lance awkwardly sits back down in embarrassment. 

"That reminds me, when will Pidge and I be taking you to the mall in preparation for your guys' date?" Hunk casually asks. This brought sadness back to his face, leaving his friend confused. 

After an awkward couple of minutes, Lance finally speaks up again. 

"Yeah, about that," Lance awkwardly rubs his neck while Hunk raises an eyebrow at him. "I technically haven't asked him yet...."

"You chickened out?" His friend tried to keep his cool with him. 

"I was going to ask, but there was never the right time where there was no one else around. He's been really busy, and it feels like he's hiding something from me...." 

Hunk just groans in annoyance, gripping his nose very tightly. He's never told Lance that he knew that Keith liked him, but Lance was also extremely oblivious. But then again, it's Lance. 

"Lance, do you like Keith?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to go on a date with him?"

"Yes."

"Then stop chickening out and get your ass in gear." Hunk covered his mouth the moment the swear word came out of his mouth. This caused Lance to actually smile again, giving him the confidence that he honestly needed to do this. 

He got off his stool and headed for the door. Before leaving, he gave Hunk one last smile before heading off to find the emo kid that he has grown to be interested in for awhile. While walking through the hallway, he spotted a certain blond haired Altean, who he wasn't personally close to, but he still liked her. 

"Hey, Romelle!" Lance waved to her. She turned around and a smile immediately formed on her face. She walked over to him, even though he really didn't have time for a conversation. He had a half-Galran to sweep off his feet. 

"Hello pointy chin!" She smiled widely. "Are you finally doing it?" He could feel his face getting a little warm after that question. Romelle smirked and immediately knew what that answer meant. She patted his shoulder supportively, and waved good-bye. 

Well that lasted shorter than he thought. 

And with that, the Sharpshooter continued on walking. Several people gave him random thumbs up, which he didn't understand whatsoever. Not a ton of people knew that Lance was interested in Keith, so why would everyone be encouraging him for no reason?

Soon enough, he finally gets to probably one of the only places that Mullethead would most likely be. The training deck. With the doors opening automatically, Lance walks in to see Keith fighting against a training simulator, with Kosmo high on guard as well. 

"Hey Mullet, looking good!" Lance pointed his iconic finger guns at his fellow paladin. But of course, he inwardly cringed at himself. Keith rolls his eyes and tells the robot or whatever to end the training sequence.

"Hey, Sharpshooter, what're you doing here?" Keith put his blade away while Lance walks towards his friend. The Cuban boy couldn't help but notice that Keith's mullet was in a small ponytail, and it was honestly kind of hot. 

But the Red Paladin tried his best to keep it in his pants and just try his best to casually ask his friend out, no big deal. 

"Oh, no reason, just needed to talk to you for a minute." Lance awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, while his friend pulls the hair tie out of his hair, revealing his messy hair once more. 

"This isn't another bedroom scenario, right?" Keith asks nervously, glancing back at him. Lance frantically shook his head no, which honestly just confused the half-Galran even more. When people shake their head like that, it's only more confusing, you can't tell if they're saying yes or no, or whatever. 

"No no no no no no no!" Lance stuttered. "I'm actually here to ask you something, something very important." Keith could see the the scarlet spreading across his friend's face, which honestly started to make his face feel warm as well. 

The two of them awkwardly stare at each other for a few moments, before Kosmo ends up butting in. He leans against his owner's leg, causing them to disappear. Lance looks around him in confusion, but when they reappear....It leads to the Cuban boy falling to the ground. With Keith on his back. 

"What the hell, boy!" Keith yelled at the space wolf, but Kosmo just stared at him with innocence in his eyes. Glancing to each other, the two paladins just start laughing at the ordeal, Keith getting off of Lance as he does so. 

"Anyways, before that happened, I was actually going to ask you something as well, but you can go first." Keith awkwardly spoke, running his fingers through his hair. The Cuban boy tried his best to hide his blush, because it should be a crime for that to be so hot. 

They sat there in awkward silence once again, trying to figure out how the hell they ask a question as important as this one. 

"Okay, so I just wanted to ask-" The two paladins say at the same time. "Do you possibly have any-okay stop that!" Kosmo just rolled his eyes at the two of them, but he couldn't say anything since he was still an animal. If only he could though, these two are such diasters. 

The two of them just cracking up once more and agreed to say it on the count of three.

1

2

3

"Do you wanna go out with me on Saturday?" They say at the same time but once the other hears what they said, they both start turning into super bright tomatoes. Keith and Lance scoot away from each other very frantically, both in complete denial about what the other had just said.

But it's also not every day that two people ask the other out at the exact same time. So they both just awkwardly sat there, staring at each other, being extremely red, and Kosmo just having to be the one catching all the awkwardness. 

"Oh my god, would one of you just say yes already!" Pidge's voice boomed throughout the room, signalling that she, as well as other people, were probably watching this ordeal. Both Keith and Lance turned towards the camera and flipped it off. 

"Pidge! Sorry guys, we're not going to watch!" Shiro's voice came on as well before the line went dead. 

Slowly turning to face another, neither of them really knew how to respond. This was super awkward, that much was evident. But this couldn't keep going on without one of them saying anything.

"Uh, sure Lance, I'd love to go out with you Saturday...." Keith finally spoke up, sending the "loverboy" a smile. This proved to be contagious however and Lance responded with a wide smile as well. They awkwardly stared at each other for a moment before Lance finally left, leaving Keith in a bit of a gay panic. 

~Time Skip to Saturday~

Lance told the emo that he would be picking him up at around 8, so that gave Keith at least 5 hours to make sure that he could be ready for anything. 

And he was panicking. 

"I dunno Shiro! What if I say the wrong thing and he doesn't want to talk to me again? What if I wear the wrong thing and it offends him? What if his family hates me? WHAT IF HIS FAMILY IS HOMOPHOBIC!" Keith rambled to Shiro in his dorm room. Space Dad wasn't really being able to get a word in however, mainly because his little brother figure has basically been rambling for 10 minutes. 

Sighing, Shiro got up off his bed and turned Keith towards him. 

"Now is not the time for a gay panic, Keith!" Shiro spoke in his dad voice. "There is still plenty of time for you to get ready, I'll even get a friend to help!" Keith starts to breathe slowly, working himself to finally calm down. He sits down on the bed while Shiro makes some calls. 

About 20 minutes later, Keith, Shiro, and Pidge all find themselves in the newly established mall for not only humans, but any alien from across the galaxy. The emo, really didn't want to be there. 

"Yeah, nope!" Keith tried to get out of there, but Shiro grabbed his collar. 

"You're not getting out of this, you said you wanted to look nice for Lance and we're getting you something that isn't black, that god awful cropped jacket, or your Garrison uniform." Pidge rolled her eyes at her emo friend. Keith glared at the gremlin, but just groaned. He hated to say it, but the Green Paladin was right. 

"How come you're here anyways?" He asked the short one. "Aren't you grounded?" This earned him a glare from Pidge, but she dragged Keith behind her. Shiro sighed and walked faster to stay close to the both of them. 

But before they could get to a clothing store, Pidge spots the new Phantasm video game. She didn't have any money, but Shiro was willing to buy it, in exchange for never touching their show's Pidge cosplay. 

The three of them came across a large clothing store, with a bunch of really nice clothes. Keith tried to escape, but his friends threw him in there. He turned around to glare at them and flipped them off, before starting to take a look around there. Like most people, Keith knows nothing about clothes and Shiro knew better than to ask Allura for help (mainly because the current Black Paladin thought it would be weird to ask Lance's ex for help for a date with her ex). Pidge doesn't like shopping for clothes, but Shiro thought she was the best option, as she and Lance were best friends. 

"How about this one, Keith?" Pidge suggested, holding up a red sweater. When the emo looked at it, his eyes widened. It didn't look itchy or uncomfortable, it was kind of nice looking.

"Is it weird if I say that I kind of like it?" The Green Paladin gave him a shocked expression in return, apparently it was weird to hear that. "It's a nice sweater, but I feel like something should go underneath it, since I'm going out with Lance after all." Pidge and Shiro nodded in agreement, splitting up to look for something to go with the starting point. 

Pidge and Shiro meet up with Keith at the dressing rooms with clothes for him to try out, to at least somewhat form an outfit along with it. And the emo was determined to prove that he could actually have a good sense of style for once. After all, everyone (and he means everyone) was always claiming that he had the worst sense of style, but this is Lance. He has waited years for this to happen and he doesn't plan on backing out now, so he has to look his best, but still act like himself.

Anyways, each time Keith came out, none of the shirts that he had tried on worked well with the sweater, they just ended up clashing. Shiro sighed and pulled out something from behind him. Keith saw this and looked at his brother consciously. The leader of the Atlas nodded and tossed the shirt to his friend. He closed the curtain once more and when he came out, Shiro and Pidge shared a high five, signalling that this was the one. 

~Time Skip~

Lance arrived at Keith's dorm room door at exactly eight, struggling to have the confidence to knock on the door. Hunk had helped me out with planning the date, as well as picking out the right outfit for this. This meant a lot to him, he probably would've asked Keith out sooner, but he wanted to be sure that he was ready to move on. 

With a deep breath, Lance knocked on the door lightly but still loud enough so that Keith could still hear it. About a minute later, the door slowly opened, revealing the Black Paladin himself. 

"Wow." Lance stared at Keith breathlessly, in surprise when he sees him. Keith blushes, hoping that he looks okay. But in the eyes of Lance, he looks very handsome, not that he would know how to say that to him. Keith was wearing a pair of dress pants, while still wearing his weird ass boots. As for his top, he wore while he wore a dark red sweater with a crimson (almost black) shirt with the cuffs tucked in with the collar popped out underneath. But something that was different about Keith was that he had his hair pulled back into nice looking ponytail. It actually kind of suited him. 

"I hope it's not too much, it's not exactly my style," Keith awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair. "But Shiro and Pidge thought that it was good for this." He glanced at the Cuban's eyes, and he could see the crimson spreading across his cheeks. It was kind of adorable. 

"Oh no no no, you look amazing," Lance chuckled. "I just wish I looked half as good as you." Keith smiled at that, looking absolutely adorable. The two of them look into each other's eyes for a moment, before Lance extends his hand out to his friend. Keith stares at it, before, hesitantly, taking it. 

The two pining boys head outside and Keith gasps at the sight of something. 

"How did you find this!" What was in front of them both, was the hovercraft that they all rode on to Keith's shack, what started their journey as a team. 

"I had the MFEs look for your shack, only Kinkade was able to find it," Lance smiled. "Seriously, why did you live in a desert, buddy!" Keith rolled his eyes, watching as Lance gets on. 

"Do you know how to drive it, Lance?" The emo arched his eyebrow as Lance holds out his hand to help him get on. 

"Please, it can't be as hard as driving a giant mechanical lion," Lance helps Keith onto the vehicle. "Besides, I get the feeling that it's like the simulator that we grew up doing for the Garrison." Having every right to be nervous, Keith held tightly onto Lance's abdomen. 

Surprisingly, Lance was able to drive the hovercraft very well, despite never driving it before. The feeling of the wind blowing through his hair, was such a nice feeling to Keith. It was probably going to leave him with really messy hair afterwards, but he didn't care at all. He didn't want this feeling to end ever, of it just being him and Lance. 

When they finally came to a stop, Keith's ponytail was almost out, but he tightened it as Lance was getting off. Extending a hand out to Keith, he helps his mullethead off of the hovercraft. Letting go of Lance's hand, Keith looks forward and sees a beautiful park in front of them. 

"What is this place?" He asks quietly.

"This is a park that I used to go to all the time as a kid," Lance smiled. "I wanted to take you someplace special to me, but since it wasn't looking too good before, I had Allura use some of her knowledge from Oriande to fix it up just for tonight." This caused pink to dust Keith's cheeks, causing him to look away. 

"You did that for me?" Lance smiled brightly at him and nodded. Looking away from each other, they start walking towards the tree, side by side. Once they're at least 5 feet away from the tree, Lance lays down a blanket on the ground. 

Keith, of course, was very confused. 

"Where did you even get that?" He gives the Red Paladin a look, but he just sits down on the blanket, patting the spot next to him for Keith to sit down. He rolled his eyes, but smiled and sat down beside him. Not really knowing what to do, Keith nuzzles up against Lance's neck, trying to not make it as awkward as possible. Lance goes into an immediate bi panic, but puts his head on top of the Black Paladin's, making it super adorable. 

They sat there, on the blanket as they watched the Summer Solstice sunset together. It was a nice and intimate moment, one that both boys knew they would remember forever. Lance breaks the moment, by shifting and pulling something else out of the mysterious bag that Keith keeps missing. What comes out is a blue speaker as well as a bright blue phone. Uh oh, Keith didn't like where this was going. 

Lance goes through a playlist on his phone and stops once he finds the song that he was looking for. He clicks on it, places his phone on the blanket, and stands up. The moment Keith realizes what song it is, he starts to blush, trying his best to look away from Lance, but he couldn't.  
"You don't have to dance with me, but just listen to the lyrics." Lance smiles at him again, which was honestly contagious since Keith smiled back at him. 

"And I had the week that came from hell," Lance sings along. "And yes I know that you could tell, But you're like the net under the ledge," Keith couldn't help but smile at him in awe, Lance was a good singer. 

"And if you only die once, I wanna die with," Lance paused with the song. "You got something I need! In this world full of people, there's one killing me, and if we only die once. I wanna die with you!"

"You got something I need! In this world full of people, there's one killing me," Keith laughed with admiration. "And if we only die once, I wanna die with you."

Lance continues to sing along with the song, dancing as it goes along as well. Close to the end, Keith gets off his ass and pulls Lance into a dance. With probably the brightest smile that Lance has ever seen the emo give. 

"You got something I need," Lance felt his face warm up very quickly. "Yeah, in this world full of people, there's one killing me. And if we only die once, I wanna die with you." Keith was great at singing as well, and it really memorized Lance. Keith started spinning Lance, turning this into a really cliche thing, but neither of them cared. 

"You got something I need," They started to sing along together. "In this world full of people, there's one killing me. And if we only die once, I wanna die with you." 

Their fingers were intertwined, both of them being very close together, almost nose to nose. 

"If we only live once, I wanna live," Keith smiled once more, being the most adorable thing Lance had ever seen. "with you." Neither of them could take it anymore, the distance disappearing. Their mouths were connected, both of their eyes shut tightly. Keith's hands were running through Lance's hair, Lance resting his arms on top of Keith's shoulders. The kiss lasted a few doboshes, and they soon separated so they could breathe. 

They lay back down onto the blanket, not moving their eyes from each other, not once. 

"This is honestly the best date that I've ever been on." Keith blushed profoundly, but he didn't care at all. As long as Lance continued to look at him as if he were his whole universe, that's all that mattered. 

"Can I tell you something?" Lance inched closer to Keith, not really keeping at a distance. "This is actually the first date I've ever been on, and I'm really glad that it was with you." Keith's eyes softened, Lance feeling like the luckiest guy in the whole universe. 

Keith saw Lance get even closer to him, so he got closer to him at well. Without realizing it, Keith felt Lance's warm arms wrapped around him, feeling like he wasn't going to let him go anytime soon. 

"Keith, I really like you," Lance whispered into his ear, feeling Keith tense up a little. "I have for a long time, and I never not want this feeling to go away. I don't want to rush anything, I just want you to know that I really and truly care about you." He lets the emo go for just a moment, expecting him to be frowning, but he wasn't. Not at all. 

"I really like you too, Lance," Keith's expression was extremely soft. He had his eyebrows arched, his smile formed into the purest thing ever, and his eyes were full of unconditional love. "Even though you don't remember it, I started to like you during our bonding moment. Ever since then, you were the only one who could get through to me, make me smile when I wasn't feeling the best, always having my back, no matter what. Honestly, there is nothing I don't like about you. And it would mean the world if we could go on another date." Lance was rendered speechless. He never knew how much he could mean to a person, even though Keith was only half human. But still, if there was ever one thing that Lance would never change, it would be the fact that he had fallen in love with Keith. 

And even though he wanted to tell him, he knew that it was too soon and it was only their first date. 

The two of them remained silent for a moment, but immediately got up when they heard loud and obnoxious beeping about 2 feet away from them. It was Beezer, Pidge's beloved robot. How the robot had found them there, they didn't know. He continued beeping for a moment, Lance sending a flirty smirk to Keith. Keith groaned, knowing exactly what both Beezer and Lance wanted. The Red Paladin stood up first, while helping the Black Paladin up as well. 

Standing in front of Beezer, Keith hooked his left arm underneathLance's arm, giving the camera a shy smile and a wink. Lance smiled awkwardly as well. Beezer took the photo and they looked at it together when the robot printed it. And with his business being over, he quickly speeded away. 

"Okay, that wink is adorable, Mullet." Lance chuckles lightheartedly. Keith rolls his eyes at him, but still gives the Cuban boy a soft smile.

"How much do you want to bet that Pidge sent Beezer here?"

"It's Pidge, there's no question about it," Lance takes another look at the photo, holding it close to his heart. "But I'm not mad at her either, I'm going to keeping this for the rest of my life." Keith chuckled as well, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I better get a copy of that as well," Keith pauses for a moment. "Sharpshooter."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, in a way this was inspired slightly by the first episode of S8, but I mostly went my own direction for most of it. And I also fixed one of the main issues that everyone seemed to have with the confession: Lance saying I love you on the first date, trust me, that annoyed me just as much so I fixed it. This took me two weeks to write and it was quite honestly worth it. Happy New Year everyone! Let's all open 2019 (20-BI-teen) with open arms.


End file.
